This application is a 35 USC 371 of PCT/EP04/13521 filed Nov. 29, 2004.
This invention relates to a metal container of the type having a body which is closed at one end by a peelable membrane or foil. In particular, it relates to a can body having a separate member fixed to one end and to which the peelable component is adhered.
The usage of the sheet metal from which a container is manufactured is obviously of economic importance to the industry. For example, when the sheet metal is “blanked” to form ring-shaped components to which a peelable component is applied, the material punched out of the middle is often discarded. Systems which reuse this blanked material in forming smaller sanitary (non-processed) can ends have been implemented but are inherently limited in the maximum size of ends which can be produced. The size of the sanitary ends is also such that they cannot be used on the same container as the ring without the resultant container being “top-heavy” and unstable. If the containers used for the ring and end are manufactured in different volumes then there will still be surplus of one of these and the manufacturing and mechanical handling logistics become difficult.
This invention seeks to provide a stable container which minimises metal usage and is readily handled during manufacture, filling and on shop shelves.